This invention relates to a safety device for workmen when working with safety belts, lanyards and lifelines.
The construction industry, Workmen Compensation Boards and the construction unions have been unhappy with existing safety devices used by workmen at elevated heights.
In 1975 the Construction Safety Association of Ontario, Canada commenced a study of "Current Research of Safety Belts, Lanyards and Lifelines, " Research Report No. 30 of The Research and Development Department. That report has analysed the safety needs of the modern worker and has also reviewed the existing safety devices associated with safety belts, lanyards and lifelines. This particular report continues earlier work done for the Construction Safety Association of Ontario in a 1973 report on "Rope-Grabbing Devices" complied by W. R. Symones P. Eng.